Humo y cristal
by Phoenix Spawn
Summary: Una temible criatura ha sido liberada. Piccolo debera hacerle frente, acompañado por unos extraños aliados.
1. Chapter 1

Si alguna vez hubo un proyecto al que se le dedicara la mayor cantidad de voluntad y compromiso, era este.

Primero, se realizó una búsqueda exhaustiva. Y ya localizado el lugar, dio paso a una actividad frenética, principalmente de noche.

El lugar era el corazón mismo de una enorme montaña. Tan solo haber dado con el había tomado mucho tiempo, y las excavaciones, a pesar de su constancia se llevaban a cabo con lentitud, Aquella roca era extraña, difícil de manejar, más dura que la corriente, y tenia un par de trampas en el camino.

Abrirse paso también fue cuestión de mucho tiempo.

¿Pero que es el tiempo para los elfos?

Y de un día para otro el proceso se aceleró. La roca comenzó a hacer lo que se esperaba de ella y se partió con rapidez bajo las toscas herramientas.

Madera y pedernal, algunas con filos de diamante, tallaban y rompían.

Y aunque hubieran podido tocar el hierro, seguro que tardarían lo mismo.

Para ellos era un inconveniente menor. No poder tocar el hierro, ni tolerar la luz del sol. Tenían tantos dones que a veces ni se acordaban de esas insignificancias. Su longevidad, su piel blanca como la nieve, sus enormes ojos, brillantes como cristales de colores en forma almendrada. Su figura, semejante a la humana pero perfeccionada, rematada con cabelleras que iban del negro de la noche, al rojo del fuego o el brillo del oro. Delgados y finos, estaban convencidos de que a su lado los humanos se veían torpes y pesados. Aunque no era que pensaran mucho en ellos, mas que con molestia.

Pero ahora todo cambiaria.

La última capa de roca cayó, revelando una enorme talla, con incrustaciones de hierro, tan relucientes como si las acabaran de poner. De inmediato se dio aviso, y todos los elfos se apresuraron a ver.

Al poco rato se escucharon murmullos de admiración, y la multitud se pegó a las paredes del túnel de roca para permitir el paso de la reina Dymphna y su sequito.

Era una aparición impresionante hasta para los elfos. Ataviada con hermosas telas, adornada con joyas y una corona de filigrana de plata sobre su cabello negro. Con su sola presencia dejaba en claro su autoridad. Su rostro siempre era frío y distante, excepto cuando algo la molestaba lo suficiente como para hacerla fruncir el ceño. Cuando eso sucedía, lo que más deseaban todos a su alrededor era desaparecer.

La Reina llegó hasta la talla, y examinó los misteriosos grabados, y los trozos de acero estratégicamente colocados. Estiró la mano, cuando una de sus largas y afiladas uñas hizo contacto con la superficie hubo un chispazo.

Eso no la alteró. Era de esperarse.

Volvió a hacer el intento. Rápidamente, puso toda la mano sobre la talla, procurando evitar el metal. Sintió como intentaba rechazarla. Se trataba de una batalla de voluntades, y después de tanto tiempo, la magia se había debilitado. Dymphna hizo un esfuerzo, y la talla se puso al rojo vivo. Ni siquiera eso bastó para que retirara la mano.

De repente, la roca se congeló con un siseo. La reina se permitió una leve sonrisa de triunfo. Solo requirió un poco más de presión para que la talla se desmigajara por si misma.

Dymphna pidió una antorcha, que le fue entregada en seguida. Pasó sobre los restos de la talla y entró. La antorcha iluminó una bóveda gigantesca. Un ancho camino de roca llevaba hasta una plataforma en el centro.

Los otros elfos siguieron a su señora. Algunos se atrevieron a mirar lo que había bajo el camino. Todo era oscuridad, un abismo al que no se le veía el fondo.

En el mismo centro de la plataforma se encontraba un pedestal, y sobre este, lo que parecía una simple botella de cristal, de cuerpo redondo y cuello largo. Tenía la boca tapada con un corcho y cera en la que había estampado un sello.

Dymphna tomó la botella con reverencia, y, con mucho cuidado, retiró la cera. Tuvo una reacción parecida a la de la talla, pero la reina venció de nuevo. Con un hábil movimiento, que parecía mentira para su frágil constitución, sacó el corcho.

De la botella salio una nube de humo negro y espeso, que se escurrió por el cristal y la mano de Dymphna, y se enroscó en el pedestal, hasta que lo cubrió por completo. Tenía cierta consistencia fría y viscosa, no completamente gas, ni completamente liquida.

Aquello se revolvió y agitó, mientras terminaba de salir. En algún lugar de esa masa de niebla espesa, se abrió algo que intentaba ser una boca, y una voz profunda hizo eco en el lugar.

- Tengo hambre.

Y eso era todo lo que necesitaban escuchar.


	2. Desventajas de la tranquilidad

En una cascada en lo profundo de un bosque, Piccolo, el guerrero Namek, meditaba. El agua helada lo había bañado durante horas. Las paredes de la hondonada donde se encontraba garantizaban aislarlo del resto del mundo, y nada le impediría conseguir su objetivo. Podía seguir en lo suyo por tiempo indefinido.

Por fin abrió los ojos. Acababa de tener una sensación que jamás pensó experimentar.

Se aburría.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde su última batalla en serio. Entrenó sin descanso durante años, pero no encontraba a un rival que ameritara la molestia. ¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que enfrentó a un rival? Cualquiera. Ya no digamos uno que valiera la pena.

Recordó que se negó a marcharse con los nameks revividos por Porunga, precisamente porque no concebía una vida pacifica.

Gruño de fastidio. Casi deseó que alguno de los guerreros Z pasara por ahí con cualquier pretexto. Pero todos estaban muy ocupados de un tiempo para acá. Hasta Gohan.

O tal vez debería decir que sobre todo Gohan. Las cosas cambiaron mucho. Ni siquiera su madre tenia que insistirle para que no entrenara. La última vez que lo vio, el muchacho tenia la nariz metida en un libro y balbuceo algo sobre unos exámenes cuando le pregunto que estaba haciendo.

Se sintió un poco abandonado, aunque nunca lo admitiría ante nadie. El joven semisaiyajin había crecido, y ya no lo necesitaba. Y por mucho afecto que pudiera sentir por Goten, no construiría jamás lo que consiguió con Gohan.

Piccolo se preguntó no por primera vez si se había equivocado al quedarse en la Tierra, y si no estaría mejor con los otros Nameks. Pero, ¿qué estaría haciendo en ese momento? Su raza era en esencia pacifica, y por alguna razón encontraban gran gusto en ocuparse de las plantas.

Se imaginó bajo la luz de los soles de Nuevo Namek, manejando una pala, haciendo pausas a ratos para secarse el sudor de la frente. Absurdo.

¿O seria preferible a estar sentado aquí? Al menos tendría algo que hacer en lugar de divagar solo.

Era mejor no pensar en eso. No tenia caso.

Ya había perdido toda concentración. Ahora le tomaría más trabajo y tiempo continuar.

De todas maneras no iré a ninguna parte, pensó con amargura. Inhaló profundamente y cerró los ojos.

Unos minutos después, algo le rebotó en la cabeza. Parpadeó, ¿Que demonios fue eso?

El objeto cayó sobre sus piernas. Resultó ser una botella de cristal, de cuerpo redondo, cuello largo, y la boca tapada por un corcho sellado con cera. De traer puesto el turbante, es probable que jamás se hubiera dado cuenta.

Estos humanos dejan su basura en cualquier parte, se dijo, disgustado. Seguro que a esta botella pronto le seguirían mas cosas. Tenia la opción de buscar otro lugar aun mas lejano o la de encontrar al responsable y enseñarle lo que podía hacer con lo que tiraba.

Tomó la botella y la examinó.

Estaba loco o esa cosa tenia un ocupante.

La figura era humana, solo que mucho mas diminuta de lo normal. Podría ser una muñeca, tal vez... la sacudió ligeramente.

El pasajero se movió, tratando de mantener el equilibrio. Miró a Piccolo.

Sus agudos gritos fueron perfectamente audibles para el namek. La figura dentro de la botella se hizo un ovillo, temblando de miedo, sin dejar de gritar.

- ¡Oye! ¡Tranquilízate! ¡No voy a hacerte nada!

No era seguro que lo hubiera escuchado, entre el cristal y su propio escándalo.

- ¡Voy a sacarte de ahí! ¿Esta bien? Podremos hablar entonces.

Con una garra, Piccolo retiró la cera y el corcho. Puso la botella boca abajo, y la sacudió sobre su palma abierta.

La figura, liviana como una pluma, cayó en su mano. Hubo un pequeño estallido, una nube de humo, y la personita adquirió lo que debía ser su estatura (y peso) normal.

Y ahora Piccolo sostenía a una adolescente, de cabello y ojos marrones, vestida con kilómetros de tela negra y pantuflas de conejo.

La chica miró sus alrededores, jalando aire con fuerza. Se dio cuenta de que quien la cargaba era mas aterrador visto desde afuera de la botella y volvió a gritar. Se sacudió y cayó de espaldas en la escasa porción de tierra al fondo de la hondonada.

- ¿Te quieres callar? – gruño Piccolo -. ¡Ya te dije que no te voy a hacer nada!

La joven se llevó las manos a la boca, haciendo un esfuerzo por tranquilizarse. Tras un rato, lo que consiguió fue que le diera hipo.

Piccolo sintió que le saltaba una vena en la frente ¿por que siempre terminaba con un mocoso llorón?

- Ponte de pie o algo ¿puedes hacerlo?

- Hip.

El guerrero miro hacia arriba, hacia la caída de agua.

- ¿Como llegaste hasta aquí? – volvió a examinar la botella vacía -. ¿Como acabaste dentro de esta cosa?

- ¡Espere! (hip.)

La joven se levantó de un salto, le arrebató el frasco de las manos, y buscó el corcho. Rápidamente, volvió a cerrar la botella. Eso consiguió tranquilizarla un poco. Volteo a examinar a Piccolo. La había liberado y no parecía tener intenciones de comérsela.

- Bueno… hip… yo…

El namek entrecerró los ojos, y su expresión fue suficiente para cortarle el hipo. Piccolo quería respuestas a sus preguntas, pero no estaba dispuesto a soportar un sonido tan irritante.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

¡Por fin! El fic que siempre quiero escribir de Piccolo salio, aprovechando el puente. ¿Qué le ocurrirá al pobre? ¡Bwah ha ha!


	3. Ventajas de dormir con la ropa puesta

En cuanto el monstruo de humo gris habló, los elfos pusieron en marcha una complicada red de abastecimiento subterráneo, que llevaba años esperando por este momento.

Todo este tiempo se extrajeron de manera constante grandes cantidades de carbón de las cuevas mas profundas conocidas por los elfos. Este era un material muy especial, más duro y compacto que el carbón común.

Hileras e hileras de carros de carbón llegaban una tras otra. Y el monstruo las engullía sin pausas haciéndose cada vez más grande.

Cuando se sintió lo suficientemente repuesto, volvió a hablar.

- ¡Tráiganlas! – exigió, y nadie tuvo que hacer preguntas sobre a quien se refería. Cualquier elfo sabía la historia.

Del cuerpo de humo se desprendieron dos pequeñas nubes claras. De inmediato se organizaron grupos de búsqueda y captura, y cada quien eligió cual seguir.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

El primer grupo se desplazo rápidamente entre cuevas, túneles y hasta llegar a las alcantarillas. La nube de humo los guió a un edificio de departamentos. Por suerte era de madrugada, así que pudieron salir de inmediato. Silenciosos como ratones, subieron escaleras, sin toparse con ningún desvelado hasta que la nube se detuvo frente a una puerta. La cerradura fue forzada con el mayor sigilo posible, y los elfos entraron de puntillas.

La nube abrió el camino y se detuvo sobre una figura tumbada sobre una mesa. Se trataba de una estudiante de preparatoria, derrotada sobre su tarea, que decidió descansar los ojos un minuto… y de eso ya hacían algunas horas.

Es una imagen más común de lo que se piensa.

Al no tener contemplado quedarse dormida en donde lo hizo, aun tenía puesta ropa de día. Pero el que se tratara de un amplio vestido negro, y pantuflas en forma de conejo, no hacia mucha diferencia.

A una señal, los elfos extendieron una red, le saltaron encima a la joven, la envolvieron y se la llevaron. Todo esto en menos tiempo del que toma contarlo, y sin que ella se despertara, hasta que el aire frío de la calle le dio en la cara.

De todas maneras, tardó mucho en ser consciente de lo que ocurría. Algo bueno para ella, porque de saberlo todo de golpe, lo más probable es que se hubiera muerto del susto.

Los elfos recorrieron el camino en sentido contrario, sin importarles si su prisionera se machucaba un poco, como en efecto ocurrió.

En cuanto llegaron a la montaña de la que habían partido, tiraron su carga sin más en el centro de la plataforma. La chica forcejeó con torpeza hasta que consiguió ponerse de pie. Las antorchas en los muros permitieron que viera lo que la rodeaba. Un ejercito de feroces figuras delgadas, una dama de gesto desdeñoso a unos pasos de distancia, y sobre ella…

Mientras los elfos cumplían su encargo, el ser nebuloso continúo alimentándose. Ahora su cuerpo ocupaba el techo de la enorme galería. Dos rendijas luminosas aparecieron en alguna parte, a manera de ojos, los cuales clavó en la recién llegada.

- ¿Qué broma es esta? – tronó, con voz profunda - ¡No pueden cumplir con una simple tarea! ¡No es ella!

La chica retrocedió, con la boca abierta y los ojos como dos platos.

La reina elfa entrecerró los ojos.

- Tiene un cierto parecido – apuntó -. Podría tener parentesco -. Ahora que lo pensaba ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado en realidad? La longevidad a veces juega esa clase de bromas.

- Creo… creo que ustedes hablan de mi abuela… - dijo la chica en voz baja. Al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, se tapo la boca con las manos, horrorizada.

Un rayo salio del cuerpo del monstruo de humo, en dirección a la joven, pero se detuvo justo frente a ella, como si hubiera chocado contra un muro invisible. El intento se repitió varias veces, con el mismo resultado.

- Yaya debe haberle dejado una protección – gruño la reina, con el tono más furioso que se permitió -. Esa bruja miserable.

La joven miraba para todos lados, no parecía haber ninguna salida. Seguro que intentarían algo más contra ella y no tenia idea de si lo que decían era cierto, ni cuanto duraría.

La nube desplegó un enorme apéndice en forma de mano, y aferro con ella a la muchacha, quien empezó a gritar aterrorizada.

- Tal vez no se le pueda lastimar – susurró el ser -, pero es seguro que se le puede encerrar.

Dymphna entendió la intención, y rápida, le acercó la botella. La experiencia después seria recordado como algo "curioso". Un momento estaba afuera, y al siguiente era muy, pero muy pequeña, y estaba dentro de la botella. La reina elfa le puso rápidamente un corcho, que un solícito ayudante se apresuró a cubrir de cera, y después la alzó con gesto triunfal.

Los otros elfos gritaron, el bramido resulto ensordecedor desde el interior de la botella. Dymphna sonrió, y arrojó la botella lo más lejos posible. Alguien la atrapó al vuelo, y volvió a lanzarla en otra dirección.

La botella siguió pasando de mano a mano, consiguiendo grandes coros de carcajadas y burlas cada que se caía y rebotaba. De repente, el liso cristal se le escapó a alguien y cayó hacia el profundo abismo. La multitud quedó silenciosa, y se escuchó con claridad el sonido de la botella de cristal chocando contra las rocas, hasta que se perdió en el lejano fondo.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

Si pensaba que había pasado lo peor, se equivocaba. La botella cayó en una interminable oscuridad, rebotando. Cada golpe la estremecía y lastimaba. De repente, no escuchó ni sintió nada, y lo siguiente que supo, es que había caído en una corriente subterránea.

Ni en el momento de contárselo a Piccolo, ni después, encontró palabras suficientes para narrar ese viaje de espantos, subiendo, bajando y dando vueltas en medio del fragor del agua. Lo peor fue la seguridad de que las corrientes serian más y mas profundas y jamás podría salir de ahí, nadie la encontraría, nunca.

Ya estaba deshecha en un mar de lagrimas, cuando un resplandor casi la ciega. El tiempo transcurrido era difícil de precisar, y era lo de menos. De alguna manera había salido a la superficie.

Se cubrió los ojos con la mano, protegiéndolos del sol. Esto daba esperanzas. Tarde o temprano alguien debía de toparse con ella y sentir la suficiente curiosidad como para ayudarla. Aunque después de un rato, al ver que la corriente atravesaba parajes desiertos, comenzó a plantearse la posibilidad de llegar hasta el mar, sin que la vieran.

Y cuando cayó por una cascada en medio de ninguna parte, estaba segura de que aquí se acababa todo, volvería a hundirse en la oscuridad, y esta vez, de manera definitiva.

Ni en un millón de años se hubiera imaginado lo que sucedería en realidad.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

Eiri se la pasó leyendo durante todo el viaje. Sus ojos violetas no se despegaron de las hojas hasta que el tren llegó a la estación. Una vez ahí, tardó un poco en acordarse de quien era y lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer. Cuando por fin lo hizo, tomó su equipaje y corrió.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de pasar al hotel a registrarse y tirar su maleta. El lugar era una locura. La ciudad era sede de un famoso festival de cine, y en recepción le comentaron lo afortunado que era al haber conseguido habitación.

Alcanzó a responder que no era suerte si no precaución antes de salir disparado a la primera Alfombra Roja que le tocaba cubrir.

Los siguientes días transcurrieron con la normalidad en eventos de esa clase: proyecciones, premiaciones, fiestas, celebridades, atuendos y joyería cara, críticas que destruyeron carreras, ovaciones de pie que consagraban a nuevos talentos.

La comida consistía en canapés y café pescados al vuelo, entre trasladarse de un lugar a otro, y correr con una cámara tras actrices con práctica en huidas desesperadas sobre tacones de diez centímetros. Las películas iban del extremo de soporíferas a conmovedoras, terroríficas o emocionantes, tan malas que parecían buenas, o pésimas a secas.

Mientras redactaba de prisa sus notas y reseñas, pensaba en un amigo suyo a quien de seguro le encantaría estar ahí.

Había que ser ingenuo.

Al igual que muchos compañeros, celebró con un suspiro de alivio el cierre del Festival. Fue una de las pocas veces que aplaudió con sinceridad.

Esa ultima noche, Eiri regresó a su hotel muy agradecido. Iba planeando su última nota, y mientras más rápido la escribiera y enviara, más pronto se podría ir a dormir.

Se paso las manos por el cuello, era de lo mas incomodo, el cansancio y sentirse observado... Y si no se equivocaba, así había sido desde hace un buen rato. Aferró su cámara y echó a correr. Su gabardina negra ondeaba al viento. Sus perseguidores se encontraban cada vez más cerca, y las calles se sentían más oscuras y vacías a cada paso.

Por fin llegó a un callejón completamente solo y dio la vuelta.

Al instante, se dejo ver un grupo de elfos. Todos ellos armados con arcos y lanzas. En conjunto se veían bastante temibles.

A pesar de que Eiri les llevaba ventaja física en cuanto a estatura y peso, ellos eran más, y por alguna razón se veían bastante decididos.

El alto joven de cabello castaño adoptó una postura de combate. Entrecerró sus ojos violetas de la manera más amenazadora que supo.

Los elfos se echaron a reír, y el agudo sonido hizo eco en el callejón vacío.

Eiri siguió mirándolos con disgusto. Ellos avanzaron un paso, y al instante el joven elevó su aura, en forma de una tempestad de llamas color violeta que tomó al grupo por sorpresa.

Durante un rato solo se vio esa tormenta de llamas de color imposible y el chasquido del fuego y material calcinándose. Al final se detuvo abruptamente. Y en un rincón quedó un elfo, hecho bolita, tratando de protegerse inútilmente con las manos. Sólo estaba algo chamuscado, mientras sus compañeros eran montoncitos de ceniza al viento.

Eiri se acercó con calma al tembloroso sobreviviente. Sacó un cigarro de su abrigo y chasqueo los dedos. Una llamita violeta apareció como si sostuviera un encendedor invisible. Dio una calada.

- ¿Puedo preguntar por que del interés en mi? – preguntó.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

Lento pero aquí estamos. Una vez más hay que darle gracias a los Héroes que nos dan puentes.

Quiero agradecer las reviews para esta historia pequeñita (o eso espero).

Juanis: Es que es muy paternal, casi trae "niñera" escrito en la frente.

KyoriFire: Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, disculpa la tardanza.

Shadir: Piccolo asegura que no necesita un seguro de vida, veamos si después de este fic sigue pensando igual XDDD.

LADYDARKMASTER: Aquí esta, gracias a unos días libres.


	4. La oscuridad

Al tener la nube un tamaño satisfactorio, la Reina Dympha dio un par de palmadas, y señalo con el dedo a un grupo de elfos. Estos empujaron otro carro de carbón, pero este era diferente. Para empezar, era color rojo oscuro. Era un descubrimiento relativamente reciente, hallado en las partes mas profundas de las minas.

Descubrieron que proporcionaba aun más energía, y no podían esperar a ver lo que podía hacer en esta ocasión.

El ser de humo miró el cargamento de material rojo, por un momento, antes de que un apéndice voraz lo tomara.

Algunos elfos tuvieron la tentación de echar a correr. Pero la reina Dympha sonrió y se quedó donde estaba.

Tal vez era un espectáculo que valdría la pena.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

- Pero, ¿qué es esa cosa? – preguntó Piccolo.

- No lo se en realidad. Mi abuela intentó explicármelo alguna vez, pero papá no estaba de acuerdo. No le gustaba que hablara de sus historias raras.

- De algo te acordaras – gruñó el namek, esperando poder sacar en claro cualquier cosa útil.

Ella se tomó su tiempo para comenzar a hablar, mientras seguían el curso del río en sentido contrario. Piccolo volaba con la chica en brazos, que era lo mismo que cargar un bloque de hielo. Al principio estaba toda rígida y helada, y lo miraba como si la fuera a tirar nada mas porque si.

- Pensaba que solo era un cuento… Yaya me dijo que los elfos lo crearon para oscurecer el cielo de manera permanente y salir a todas horas. El sol les hace mucho daño. Una gran parte del mundo quedó a oscuras, y ellos salieron a destruir todo lo que pudieron. Y no se podía acabar con esa criatura.

- ¿Estas segura?

- Pues, solo es humo… No había donde golpearlo. Y no se podía dispersar lo suficiente. Así que un grupo de brujas y magos lo enfrentaron y encerraron en una botella irrompible, que sellaron en un lugar que esperaban que los elfos no pudieran alcanzar.

- Entre las brujas estaba…

- Mi abuela. A veces intentaba enseñarme… algunas nociones de magia. Pero papá no lo permitió y se pelearon. Y ella se marchó.

- Entonces hablamos de que básicamente no sabes nada útil.

Si el comentario la molestó, nunca se enteró. Una súbita y potente ráfaga lo tomó por sorpresa y le hizo perder el control. Nubes espesas de humo llenaron el cielo, oscureciéndolo por completo casi de inmediato.

El namek estuvo seguro de que se escuchó una fuerte carcajada.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

Este frío no era normal. Piccolo ha pasado un buen tiempo entrenando en el polo, entre gigantescas montañas de hielo, y sabia lo que era el frío intenso. Esto estaba más allá. Era una variante siniestra que calaba hasta el alma. Su pasajera tembló como una hoja al principio, y después se quedó muy quieta.

El namek perdió orientación. Tras un tiempo que no sabría determinar, encontró el suelo, aunque no de la manera en que hubiera querido. Se estrelló contra un montón de árboles que le enterraron astillas heladas. Abrió los ojos y el dolor le hizo volver a cerrarlos. De todas maneras daba lo mismo. No se veía nada. Algo se le tenía que ocurrir. Hizo el esfuerzo de elevar su energía, para crear luz y calor. Tras varios intentos en falso, lo logró por fin. Su ki los rodeó a ambos, y pudo mirar a su alrededor.

Solo distinguió siluetas oscuras de árboles, y arriba no brillaba ni un solo punto diminuto de luz.

- Que callado está todo – murmuro la joven en sus brazos, aterrorizada. Y tenía razón. Piccolo recordó que seguían el curso de un río, debía estar cerca, pero no pudo escuchar el rumor del agua. Para el caso, no pudo escuchar ningún sonido reconocible.

Incluso para alguien como él, esto comenzaba a tornarse preocupante.

De repente, un grito les dio un gran susto.

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué hacen ahí?

Piccolo volteó tras de si, para encontrar a un joven de cabello castaño, con una gabardina negra. Aparte de sus ojos violetas, era llamativo el que flotara a varios metros sobre el suelo.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

El joven se presentó como Eiri. Y tenía en común con la chica su predilección por el color negro, y el haber sido atacado por elfos.

- No me digas – gruño Piccolo -. Tu abuela también estuvo involucrada en el asunto.

- Mas bien mi mamá – explico el joven con una sonrisa -. ¿Con que ella es la nieta de la vieja Agnes?

- Aja – respondió la aludida con cautela.

- Entonces creo que podemos salir de esta, sólo necesitamos un poco más de ayuda.

Levantaron el vuelo, con Eiri al frente. Piccolo no hubiera ido, pero tenia unas cuantas dudas. Para empezar, intentó seguir el ki de algún otro guerrero, sin lograrlo. Y el silencio comenzaba a destrozarle los nervios. Enfocó todo su oído, tratando de encontrar cualquier sonido, obteniendo el mismo resultado que con la búsqueda de ki. Mientras volaban miró hacia abajo. No vio las luces eléctricas que indicaban la presencia de una ciudad o aldea.

- Esta vez no quisieron dejar nada – dijo Eiri -. Entes se conformaron con el sol. Ahora saben que no deben dejar ni la más pequeña fuente de luz que sea obra de humanos.

- ¿Pero que hay de la gente? – preguntó Piccolo. Esto le resultaba familiar. Ya una vez pasó por ciudades fantasma, con ropa tirada por aquí y por allá, indicando que no hace mucho alguien caminó por sus calles.

El joven de ojos violetas dijo con calma.

- Están bien. Siempre que consideres "bien" como seguir entero, aunque inconsciente.

Les contó que no llevaba mucho tiempo de camino cuando la oscuridad lo atrapó también. Tuvo que bajar en una ciudad y ahí vio como sus habitantes caían y se cubrían al instante de una delgada película de hielo.

- Creí que no encontraría a nadie despierto. Pero no contaba con que otro demonio rondaría por aquí.

- ¿Otro demonio? – preguntó Piccolo -. ¿Acaso eres…?

- Mira sus ojos – susurró la chica.

- ¡Ya llegamos! – exclamó Eiri, cortando la conversación. Un punto de luz azulado brillaba en algún lugar por debajo de ellos. Aunque diminuta era como encontrar un oasis.

Cuando estuvieron cerca del suelo, se dieron cuenta de que tenían que aterrizar con cuidado.

- Un pantano. No puede ser – comentó el namek.

Consiguieron poner sus pies sobre una franja de tierra seca, y buscaron el origen del resplandor. Resulto salir de las ventanas de una cabaña.

Eiri se alisó las arrugas de la ropa antes de llamar.

- ¿Quién está ahí? – preguntó una voz de mujer desde el interior -. Le advierto que estoy armada.

- Tía Erzulie, soy Eiri.

- Repito que estoy armada.

El joven resopló.

- ¿No me crees? Te juro que soy yo, el hijo de Evelyn.

- Insisto – se escucho el chasquido de un arma.

Eiri volteó a mirar a sus acompañantes, y dejó salir una risa nerviosa.

- Mi Tía es un poco bromista – volvió a llamar a la puerta, esta vez mas fuerte -. Tía Erzulie, no es el momento para esto. Es una emergencia, por si no lo habías notado.

Por fin se abrió la puerta, y lo primero que asomó fue el cañón de una escopeta.

- Adelante, pero con cuidado.

Eiri hizo seña a sus acompañantes, y entraron a la casa.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

La luz venia del fuego de la chimenea. De no ser por el tinte azul, seria algo completamente normal. Piccolo pudo sentir el calor, así que bajó su ki, y dejo su carga en el suelo.

- Siéntense – Erzulie señaló la mesa. Mientras ellos se acomodaban, la mujer echo más leños al fuego. Destapó la olla e inspeccionó su contenido con ojo crítico.

- Tardara un poco más – dictaminó, y decidió prestar atención a los recién llegados.

A pesar de que Eiri la llamaba "tía", no parecía ser mucho mayor que él. Y no había parecido familiar evidente, ella tenía el cabello espeso y rizado, y los ojos negros.

- Bueno, ya sabemos que ha sido liberado, supongo que necesitas mi ayuda, o de otra manera no hubieras venido a visitarme. Y trayendo contigo a la nieta de Agnes, y al hijo de Piccolo Dai Ma Kouh.

- Usted… ¿Cómo…?

- Soy bruja, Piccolo, se supone que tengo que saber esas cosas – Erzulie le hizo una seña a la niña -. Acércate querida, no muerdo ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Me llamo… - hubo un momento de duda, luego, tomo una aspiración profunda -. Soy… Mab...

La bruja sonrió, como si aquello hubiera sido una prueba.

- Al menos no estas tan perdida. Y un regalo de tu abuela te protege.

Mab se alisó el vestido, había una gran ternura en el gesto.

- Vas a tener que superar una gran prueba, Mab. Y si lo haces, será un gran beneficio para todos.

Erzulie miró a Piccolo.

- Veo que han cambiado mucho las cosas. Me alegra que estés de nuestro lado – después le dijo a Eiri -. Tu padre nunca me cayó bien.

- Tía Erzulieeeeeeeeeeeeee…

- Calla, esto es lo que deben hacer. Los elfos siguen alimentando a la criatura, y ahora es más fuerte que nunca. Deben cortar el suministro de alimento, o nunca lo podremos detener.

La mujer garabateó unas cuantas líneas en un papel y se lo tendió a Piccolo.

- Aquí tienes la ubicación de la mina.

- ¿Tu no vienes? – preguntó Eiri.

- Por supuesto que no. En aquel entonces el monstruo de humo no era tan fuerte, y había más magos y brujas para enfrentarlo. Ahora solo estamos nosotros. Debo trabajar en un hechizo más fuerte para volver a encerrarlo. Cuando tenga algo los alcanzare. Mab, será mejor que me des el frasco.

La joven se lo dio. Erzulie lo examinó, y asintió aprobando el estado en que se encontraba.

- Esta niña también debería quedarse – dijo Piccolo, dándole un ligero empujón.

- Para nada, ella debe estar ahí. Ahora – los empujó hacia la puerta -, váyanse, tienen mucho trabajo y poco tiempo.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

Muchas gracias a Juanis y a Lady Dark Master por sus reviews, aquí sigo haciendo lo que se puede.


End file.
